Guilty Pleasure
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Envy and Wrath have been captured and now are in a lab facility. After bugging Roy, he puts Ed and Al in charge of them for a whole week. What will go on? Ed/Envy AL/Wrath Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own FMA**

* * *

><p>"Twinkle, twinkle lalalala I forgot the fucking words!" Envy sang rattling his chains.<p>

"How I wonder what you are!" Wrath sang for him.

Envy narrowed his eyes at the younger homunculi, gritting his teeth a bit. But he just continued his song.

"Hey shut up!" yelled the harsh voice of Roy Mustang.

The colonel stepped inside and looked at the pair, both chained up next to each other on a wall, their ouroboros tattos being pierced by a blade. Envy glared at Roy, but resumed a smile as if he wasn't there.

"So that Hawkeye chick, you going to propose soon", Envy teased.

Roys eye twitched a bit.

"I just love weddings Nii-san!"

"I bet you ten red stones that I'll be the one to crash it!", Envy snickered.

"Oh you're so on!" Wrath laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" The flame alchemist yelled loudly.

He was not in the mood to hear these homunculi talk about anything! He wrote a few things on a piece of paper, occasionally looking up at them writing down a few more things. Well that is until Envy started up a new song.

"I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves!"

"Everybodys nerves", Wrath joined in.

"Everybodys nerves. Oh I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves"

"And this is how it goes!" both homunculi sang in unison.

During the song the Elric brothers, Armstrong, and Riza had came in. Staring at Envy, and Wrath oddly.

"Look Envy, it's blond people!" Wrath gasped dramatically.

"Hey there sexy!" Envy called out.

Armstrong took off his shirt, and started flexing.

"Not you!" Envy shuddered at the thought of even referring to Armstrong as sexy.

"Ed, Al I'm trusting you two with watching these things for the rest of the week. Gather information on how they react when you come in contact with them, we'll inject the palm tree with a something to supress his shapeshifting abilities", Roy said before leaving with Riza.

Armtrong unchained Wrath, and went to put him in another room giving the state alchemist a needle with some wierd reddish fluid in it, Al shrugged and followed the major. Ed shrugged and walked over to the homunculi, transmuting the chains off him.

"My hero! Thank you from saving me from the beast!"

"Envy, how many experiments have they tried on you"

The green haired sin then shot him a nasty look.

"Actually me and Wrath jut got really really bored so we started singing! Then I called you sexy!"

Ed blinked, and just made his way over to Envy. Whispering seductivley into his ear.

"Let me give you this shot, and we'll have some fun. How about it?"

Envy seemed to be thinking things over, looking from Ed to the door. Wrath started yelling randomly, his gaze stayed on the door longer, but it returned to Ed.

"Envy?"

"Hmm well I never saw you as wanting to fuck me so willing but since you insist", Envy shut his eyes tightly. "Hurry up and get it over with, there's something else I want in me anyway"

"So this is suppose to do what?" Wrath asked looking at the toy doll that Al gave him to play with.

"Well you play with it-", AL began but he got cut off.

"Do I point where the rapist touched me!" Wrath asked pointing at the doll, poking at it in various places.

Wrath suddenly heard a loud banging in another room, a bright happy smile played across his lips.

"This is where you're brothers touching my brother!" Wrath pointed at certain spots, laughing a little.

Al quickly took the doll away from him.

"The rapist touched you too! Man, he sure does get around"

"Wrath! No rapist touched anyone" the youngest Elric said.

Wrath started clapping his hands together, bursting out laughing because it was amusing him. It was obvious that there was nothing to do here, and that the homunculi was going to go even more insane then before.

"I'm booooored! Envy gets all the fun, because he's older! I mean listen!"

Al and the sin sat in silence, both hearing loud moans. Wrath stretched lazily, while Al watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Wanna makeout, no one will know! And it'll take my mind off of how boring this place is"

The young Elric shrugged and placed his lips over Wraths, if his brother was having fun. Then it was ok, right?

* * *

><p><strong>What'll Mustang, Riza, and the others say if they<br>find out about this! Well it's in the next chappie  
>and all you need to do is just leave a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hehehe x3 I'm back**

**I don't own Fma**

* * *

><p>Envy had been burned out for <em>unknown <em>reasons from the other day when Edward was in charge of him. Wrath was more hyper today then usual, singing some random song about llama's in a creepy voice, two times faster speed then usual. If not faster! Mmm faster, that's what Envy was saying because of Ed- _unknown reasons!_

"I was once a treehouse, I lived in a cake!" Wrath hummed.

Envy's eye twitched, when his younger 'brother' started singing much louder just to annoy him. If that's how Wrath wanted to play, then fine game on! The green haired homunculus smirked when he remembered a song that pissed the younger sin the hell off.

"A duck walked up to a lemonade stand, and he said to the man runnin the stand." he started.

Wrath's eyes widened in horror hearing Envy sing even one sentence. Rattling his chains, trying to get the hell away from him before he tortured him.

"Envy please not that song! Anything but that!"

"Hey. Bom bom bom. Got any grapes?" Envy snickered at the terrified facial expression of Wrath when he said the duck's 'catch phrase'.

Wrath screamed. Envy laughed. That was about the time where Roy had walked in. Bad timing.

"Just give the duck some fucking grapes!" Wrath yelled at Mustang.

It scared the shit out of him.

"Oooh Wrath, you're in troouuubble." Envy laughed again seeing the colonel's face turn red with anger.

Roy who had been reduced to the floor, had picked himself up. Dusting off any dirt from his uniform. Taking out a clipboard to check up on them. He decided to ask them both, what the hell they were talking about. Especially why Wrath yelled at him when he came in. How the Elric's survived was beyond Roy. Riza had followed inside the room, and Envy gave her a odd look.

"Envy." She said a bit formally.

"That a gun in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?" Envy asked half serious.

Riza pulled out her gun and cocked it at Envy.

"Fullmetal's going to be mad if you shoot me! Ed! There's a mean lady in here!" The green haired homunculus sniffled.

Roy lowered Riza's gun, rubbing his temples leaning against the nearby wall to support himself.

"Ignore them Lieutenant. I know I'm going to regret this question but, what have you two been doing?" The flame alchemist asked.

Envy, and Wrath exchanged looks and smirked wickedly.

"Well this little crap here, started this song that pisses me the fuck off. Soo I was able to resolve the problem with a none violent solution!"

"Oh for the love of-" Roy started. But Envy wasn't finished!

"I sang a song about some random duck who walks up to this lemonade stand, and asks for some grapes. Even though it's a fucking LEMONADE stand, he keeps asking, and it makes me mad! Oh, and Wrath hates that song! I's kinda catchy though!" Envy laughed, humming the tune. Loudly.

Wrath screamed again, and tried to cover his ears. Stupid chains.

"Shut up about the stupid duck!" Riza shouted.

For the first time. The room fell silent...until.

"Well! Someone's on their period! Or is a hater of poor duckies." Envy teared up, for effect.

"That's it! You two are banned from singing anymore!" Roy yelled.

Both Envy, and Wrath gasped.

"Y-You fiend! Just cause our voices are sexier then yours!" The green haired sin said to aggravate the poor colonel. "Chibi-kun! Mustang is hurting me!" Envy said smirking.

In only a few seconds Ed came bursting through the doors, grabbed Mustang by the collar of his uniform and growled. Envy, and Wrath looked a bit shocked, but overall amused by the eldest elrics actions.

"What did you do to him!" Ed snarled a bit.

"Nice Nii-san! You got the midget to be protective over you, aren't you the lucky one!" Wrath laughed.

Roy was shocked, and Riza now pointed her gun at Ed in a sort of threatening matter. She didn't want to hurt him. So Ed let go, however continued to glare at Roy.

"What was the meaning of that Fullmeta-"

Mustang, and Riza stopped their actions, and just stared as Ed roughly kissed Envy. Their eyes widening when the homunculus seemed to kiss back rather eagerly, his chains rattling a bit as result of Envy trying to deepen the kiss a bit.

"You alright babe?"

"The colonel took away my privileges Edo. It's making me sad." Envy convinced Ed easily by whimpering a little.

"Woah. Babe? Edo? Nii-san you and Fullmetal are dating aren't you! What the hell did I miss!" Wrath laughed.

"Fullmetal! What are you doing-"

"Give Envy and Wrath back their privileges or I'll tell everyone your secret!" Ed threatened himself.

"You wouldn't!" Roy gasped.

Ed wasn't kidding, which was scary to them.

"Okay! They can sing again! Just don't!"

"Hm. What is Mustang's secret?" Riza asked aloud.

"The world may never know!"

Everyone just looked at Wrath like he was on crack, or some insane person.

"WHAT?"

Ed, and Envy started making out. Roy, and Riza started ignoring Wrath.

"Ugh. Where's Alphonse?"

"Don't tell us Al fucked you" Roy said.

"Huh? Nope!" Wrath spoke up cheerfully.

"Oh thank-"

"We just did foreplay!" Wrath replied smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ^^ review?<strong>


End file.
